


The Circus is in Town

by MercuryWells



Series: Hazbin Hotel Drebbles [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Circus, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryWells/pseuds/MercuryWells
Summary: Angel Dust is bored. The circus is in town. And for some reason Alastor really does not want to go.
Series: Hazbin Hotel Drebbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981559
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	The Circus is in Town

**Author's Note:**

> What's a drebble? Why, it's like a drabble, but sounds like devil, and is 666 words of pure delight!
> 
> Enjoy!~

“I’m borrrrrred,” Angel Dust whined into where his face was smushed into the bar.

“Then go the fuck somewhere else,” Husk snapped. He slammed a bottle of rum down next to Angel Dust’s head, causing him to jump and give Husk a scowl. “You’re killing the mood.”

“What mood? Your morosity?” Angel Dust quipped.

“You know what? I’m not even going to dignify that with response.”

“Boys, please,” Charlie chided as she entered the lobby with Vaggie in tow. “There’s no need for that.”

“Please,” Vaggie scoffed. “I’d be worried they were replaced with pod people if they _weren’t_ cat-fighting.”

“Ey Fuck you!” Husk and Angel Dust said in unison. Vaggie smirked.

Charlie said, “If you’re bored, I heard there was a circus that just set up, about twenty minutes from here.”

Husk scowled. “A circus? Who wants to go to a circus?”

“I do!” Angel Dust piped up. “Ooh, I haven’t been to a circus in a long time!”

“Then it’s settled!” Charlie said with a smile. “We’ll go to tonight’s performance!”

The front door burst open. “What’s settled?” Alastor asked as he walked in.

“We’re all going to the circus tonight,” Angel Dust said excitedly. He was practically bouncing in his seat. Across the bar Husk looked resigned, resting his head in his hand.

“Oh! I see!” Alastor exclaimed. He turned around and headed back for the door. “Well have fun with that!”

“You should come with us,” Charlie said.

“Oh no-no-no-no!” Alastor called over his shoulder.

“You’re coming with us,” Vaggie said flatly. “Or I’ll tell Angel Dust about the thing.”

Angel Dust perked up at that. “Thing? What thing?”

Alastor turned around to face Vaggie. “You wouldn’t dare,” he said through his grin.

“Try me.”

Angel Dust clapped with two pairs of hands. “The circus! The circus! We’re all going to the circus!”

“I'm pretty sure we’re already there,” Husk grumbled.

* * *

It was unbearably loud inside the big-top tent. Alastor winced at the drunken revelry that was happening only ten feet to his right. And this wasn’t even the big reason he was avoiding this place. If any of them found out, he would never hear the end of it. He’d be the hotel’s laughing stock for weeks.

Not to mention the smells. The candy, the popcorn, the peanuts, the sweat and booze. He’d say that Husk must be feeling at home, but the cat demon looked almost as miserable as he was.

A flea demon wearing a black top hat walked into the center of the ring. Twin spotlights focus on him as he lifted a megaphone to the crowd. He barked the standard introduction (of course with a hellish twist) and the show was on!

Alastor reluctantly sat through the night’s events, waiting to book it out of there the moment it was over. There were of course the standard acts: Tightropes over lava. Chainsaw juggling. Manticore taming. Killer Clowns. After the show the group left into the open air, Angel Dust babbling.

“Alastor!” a voice shouted through the crowd. Alastor picked up the pace. “Alastor!” the voice called again.

“I think someone’s trying to get your attention,” Charlie said.

And sure enough, elbowing his way through the throng of taller demons was the flea demon. “Alastor! It is you! Why I haven’t seen you in ages!”

“You know this guy?” Husk asked.

“Why sure he does! He used to be the ringmaster of this circus before me!” The flea demon held out a hand. “I’m Petey by the way. Pleased to make your acquaintance.” He ignored that Husk snubbed the proffered hand.

“You _what_?” Angel Dust squawked with a look of absolute glee on his face. You might have thought he had just won the lottery.

Alastor rubbed a hand over his face. “And this is why I didn’t want to come! How absolutely, positively mortifying!”

“Oh, this is good,” Husk chuckled. “This is really good.”

“Yeah,” Vaggie said. “There’s no way I’m ever going to fear you again.”


End file.
